The Waltz
by Gaurdi-chan
Summary: Glitch and Li'l T volunteer for a new D.C.I. "scanning system". But unbeknownst to them, it is all a ruse created by Rasa. R&R is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah! Mistah Rasa! Glitch stepped on my foot again!"

"It ain't like I'm try'n'ta! S'not my fault ya feet are so big!"

"They ain't big! You just a clumsy foo'!"

"Ha! That's rich, comin' from the girl, who just yesterday –"

"Alright, alright, alright. Simmer down now, kids." The tan man moved his large hands in a placating manner to calm the frustrated teens. "Why don't we all take a break and come back in 20 minutes?" He placed a hand on both of their small shoulders.

"Mista Rasa, are you sure the others don't wanna take our place? I'm sure Miss Aubrey an' Angel'll be much bettah fo' this." Li'l T pleaded, her brows furrowed worriedly along with pouting lips made an adorable sight. This was probably how she got into some of the more restricted areas here.

"Sorry, but ya'll volunteered first! So there ain't no back'n out now." The sharply dressed man chuckled while scrunching one of her ponytails and giving Glitch's shoulder a squeeze. Both youngsters let out a heavy sigh and headed for the door. Their hushed hissed could be heard even after the door slid shut behind them.

"This is all yo' fault! Why'd you have'ta copy me?"

"Believe me, if I knew you were gonna be my partner, I woulda never signed up!"

"Stop followin' me!"

"You wish! I'm just try'n'ta get to the cafeteria."

"You are so irritating!"

"Oh yeah, and like you're a ball a'sunshine!"

Rasa couldn't hold it in any longer and had a laughing fit where he stood. From the control room above, Lima simply rolled her eyes and joined him below.

"This is a horrible idea, you know." She announced.

"What makes you say that?"

"You can't just force two people to like each other. Let alone children!" She barked irritably. The fact that she kept quiet about her partner's plot left a bad taste in her mouth.

"I don't have to, Lima. They already do!" He smiled rather proudly. He then chose to elaborate his remark after Lima's left brow rose quizzically. "Glitch and Li'l T are in that special time in their lives where everything they know will have new meaning. They are changing along with the rapidly advancing world and if something is not done, they will end up like other youths of this generation: attached by the thumbs to their devices, hardly noticing one another."

Lima knitted her dark brows at the D.C.I. leader and inquired, "What does putting both of them in a sterile room, teaching them old dances have to do with that?"

Rasa casted an offended expression towards his right-hand gal. "Lima, I thought you were a genius! Maybe I should have thought twice before recruiting you all those years ago!" He feigned shock by placing his right hand on his cheek and leaving his mouth agape.

She rounded her shoulders and put her hands on her hips, while her left eyebrow twitched. Rasa had to keep from laughing. She looked very much like the cranky, old, woman from his childhood home.

"Well, if I have to explain it all…" He loosened a sigh from his lips. "All great dancers must master the basics; and nothing is more basic than the Waltz. Given the close proximity they have to be in, they will learn to value human relationships in a much healthier way, while also expanding their dancing repertoire." He stated matter-of-factly, adding a bobbing index finger for good measure.

It seemed to satisfy Lima, as she mumbled "Ah, I see…"

"Also, I just thought they'd make a cute couple."

Lima's brow twitched again.

* * *

**Should I continue this...?**


	2. Chapter 2

Glitch's stomach growled audibly. The prodigy hadn't eaten in several hours, and Li'l T's snarky attitude was starting to get to him. Normally he'd find her feisty remarks cute, but they had been in that room together way too long, and he was running out of come backs. His stomach growled again, causing the blonde agent in front of him to glance and giggle. Glitch rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment when the line began to move forward.

_'Aw yeah, almost there!'_ Glitch mused happily. D.C.I.'s chocolate pudding was the best, it was just so chocolaty. It was now his turn, he grabbed two turkey and cheese sandwiches, a soup cup, tater-tots, a string cheese, an orange, a bag of chips, and…

"What?! W-Where's the pudding?" He queried aloud, his aqua orbs staring worriedly at the cashier.

Startled by the child's outburst, they cashier jumped back and stuttered "Um, the last one was bought a minute ago."

"A minute ago, huh?" He searched around the mess hall. In front of him was the blonde, a scientist, and… "T!" He blurted out.

"W-we'll have more in a few hours if you want to…" But the lad had turned and stomped his way toward a table by the window, leaving his meal at the counter.

* * *

Li'l T was gazing out the large window, the electric scene playing was tranquil but it wasn't the real thing. The skies were bright and the grass was green, occasionally a skillfully animated bird flitted by, but it was all frames and lights. Her musings were interrupted by a disgruntled voice.

"Yo!" Glitch huffed loudly, slamming his hands on the table for good measure. The action caused the juice to swish about in its can. Thankfully she finished her ravioli, or it might have fallen.

"Ay! What's yo' problem, man?" She stood from her seat, also placing her hands on the table. Her emerald eyes were burning holes in his head.

"That's _my _pudding." He pointed to the still sealed cup. He also added an afterthought, "…Puddin'." A wild smirk began to spread across his left cheek.

Li'l T's eyes darkened for a moment, with a deep blush dusting her dark cheeks. "Oh, this is yours?" She wondered in sarcastic sweetness. She picked up the cup and rotated it in front of her face. "Hm, that's odd…" She jerked her head back and quirked her brows.

"W-what?" Glitch leaned in closer to see what she found.

"Oh, nothing. I just…Don't see ya name anywhere on it!" She loudly blurted. While Glitch was stunned she spun around and ran toward the sliding doors, expertly ducking and dodging around agents and tables. Glitch growled with frustration and pursued with equal energy.

She made it to the hall and continued running, pudding cup still in hand. She'd be damned if she let him have this victory. He always got what he wanted, being a 'prodigy' and what not. The girls at school fawned over him and showered him with ridiculous amounts of attention. The guys would hang around him like flies on honey just to pick up whatever he was done with. But not T. Oh no, he was just another cocky, big-headed, witty, funny…No, he was a twerp that needed to be taken down. He always teased and poked at her, then ran away, giggling like a fool.

She rounded a corner and looked left and right. _'The broom closet!'_ is where her eyes landed at last. The squeak of Glitch's sneakers echoed down the hall and she ran toward the single sliding door. It hissed closed behind her. She put her hands on her knees and tried to slow her breathing. When her breath became normal, she listened. She didn't hear any footsteps. Letting out a sigh of relief she leaned back to rest on the door. Only to hear the door opening from behind, as she fell back. Two skinny and pale arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to their owner's body. A body she did not want embracing her right now.

"Found ya." The boy taunted in a sing song tone. She struggled to get away, but he was stronger than she thought. "Where's the pudding?!" He questioned, still holding her tightly.

Li'l T realized she was no longer holding the cup. She didn't remember it tumbling in the hall, she would have heard it. It had to have slipped out of her hand when she fell, meaning it was in the closet still. _'Better in there than his stomach!' _Li'l T thought triumphantly.

"I ate it!" She announced matter-of-factly, sticking her little nose into the air.

"Is that so…?"

"Yeah, it is. So let go, I'd like to tell Rasa an' Lima that I'm leav'n fo' the day. Because yo' arms is the last place I want to be."

"Hmmm, I don't think so." He spun her around and returned his grip on her. Since they were an inch apart in height, their noses were nearly touching. "Even though you ate _my_ chocolate pudding, I still want it. And since ya just ate it, the taste must still be on ya tongue, right?" He drawled as a lazy grin began to spread across his face.

T's face was as red as a beetroot. "Y-you're crazy. Let go!" She struggled against him only to fail once more.

"Nope, I wanna a kiss! From you, and only you." He attempted to lean in but was stopped by a strong, little hand.

"No way! I'd never kiss you!" She continued to push against his left cheek.

Both continued to struggle this way until a familiar voice bellowed to their left.

"Hey-hey! I was wonderin' where you two ran off to! Glad to see ya'll just got caught up in practicin'!" Rasa chirped happily, when a sneaky smile widened his full lips. "Or maybe I caught you doin' something more?"

This time, Glitch's face burned hotter than iron as he pushed away and started to stutter incoherently. Li'l T felt dumb, firstly because that whole kiss thing was probably another one of Glitch's pranks, and second she found his nervousness a little cute. _'He is _not_ cute.'_

Rasa laughed heartily and led them both back to the 'scanning room'.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is lame. I wanted to try writing tsunadere characters...**


End file.
